


July 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion caused Supergirl to tilt her head to one side the minute Amos glowered at her.





	July 23, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Confusion caused Supergirl to tilt her head to one side the minute Amos glowered at her before she recalled falling asleep during his sermon recently.

THE END


End file.
